Birthday Wish,
by AlecFabray
Summary: En su cumpleaños número 15 Valentina pide un deseo al soplar la vela del paste, que su vida sea como en el fic que había estado escribiendo, donde ella y sus amigas eran hijas de distintas parejas de Glee, ahora están atrapadas en ese mundo, algunas quieren volver y otras no. ¿Cómo llevarán a cabo tener que vivir como niñas menores a ocho años? ¿Podrán regresar a su vida anterior?
1. ¡Pide un Deseo!

Valentina despertó al escuchar la alarma, maldijo por lo bajo a la vez que dejaba escapar un bufido, suspiró sentándose y frotándose sus ojos verdes. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, evitando tropezar con algunas de las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Se miró en el espejo, para luego inclinarse y lavarse el rostro, cepillar sus dientes y peinarse con una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí- se deseó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue hacia su clóset, donde tomó un short de mezclilla y una camisa con el logo de "Glee", aquella serie que tanto adoraba. Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo completo que estaba dentro de su clóset.

Valentina tenía una estatura promedio para tener 15 años, su piel de un tono canela claro, su cabello era castaño chocolate, más tenía unos cuantos reflejos rubios, sus ojos eran verdes, delgada y con piernas largas, se veía que la chica estaba en forma, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era parte del equipo de porristas.

Tomó su bolso con sus libros y salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con sus padres y su hermana mayor, Elise.

-Hola- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a besar la mejilla de que cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

-Buenos días- saludaron los otros tres, se extrañó al no escuchar el "Feliz cumpleaños"

Por las dudas miró al calendario que se encontraba en la nevera, frunció el ceño al ver que, efectivamente, era el día de su cumpleaños. Se sentó en la mesa, esperando que fuese una broma de mal gusto, tomó su desayuno con mirando su teléfono, esperando que los mensajes de felicitación comenzaran a llegar, pero nada. Bufó. ¿Es que nadie se acordaba de que ahora cumplía 15 años?

-Valen- escuchó a su madre llamarla cuando se dirigía a la puerta- no te olvides que iremos a casa de tu tía en la tarde.

-Mmm… vale- respondió, sin emitir algún comentario sobre la fecha olvidada.

Caminó a la parada de autobús, esperando que sus amigas se recordasen de su cumpleaños, suspiró y se mordió el labio, se sentó en el banquillo que había en la parada.

-¡Mava!- escuchó sobre el ruido de las canciones que sonaban a través de sus audífonos.

-Hey- saludó Lourdes, una de sus mejores amigas.

Lourdes Smith, era alta, alrededor de 1.70, contaba con 16 años de edad, su piel era tostada y tenía el cabello un rizado y castaño oscuros, sus ojos eran verdes con pequeñas manchas marrones.

-¿Cómo estás? Regálame tu camisa- Valentina rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, supongo ¿Y tú? Y no, no te la regalaré, ya deja el huevo Lourdes- murmuró soltando un bufido. _Otra que se olvidó de mi cumpleaños,_ pensó con molestia.

-Excelente- sonrió- ¡Pero es Britanna!- se quejó.

-¡Y tú tienes la camisa de Rachel! – contraatacó la más pequeña.

-¡Paren de pelear por las estúpidas camisas de una buena vez!- escucharon a alguien quejarse.

Efectivamente, Laura Williams, otra de sus mejores amigas había llegado a la parada. La chica medía alrededor de 1.60, era de piel oscura y ojos y cabellos negros.

-¡Pero es que…!-comenzaron a quejarse las otras dos.

-¿Ya empezaron a pelearse por las camisas desde tan temprano?- preguntó otro chica que también llegaba junto a otras cuatro chicas más.

Ana Olson, quien había hablado, era unos 5 centímetros más alta que Valentina, su piel era de un tono canela más oscuro que la cumpleañera, su cabello era castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. A su lado estaba Antoniette Lion, que debía medir alrededor de cinco centímetros más que Laura, cabello rubio y rizado, de piel blanca un poco tostada, de ojos color castaño y pestañas largas. Junto a Antoniette estaba Gabriela Miller, la más baja de todas las chicas, alrededor de 1.40, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, su nariz pequeña y su color de piel blanco le daba una apariencia infantil e inocente. Fabiana Adams venía discutiendo con Aída sobre el último fic yaoi que había encontrado. Fabiana era, según sus amigas, "Un pote de leche" dado que su color de piel era tan blanco como la misma, su cabello era castaño, era alta y tenía los ojos marrones, Aída Samuels era de cabello negro, de la misma altura de Fabiana, alrededor de 1.65, sus ojos eran negros y un poco achinados y su color de piel tenía una tonalidad parecida a la de Lourdes. Por último, Camilla Sparks, de 1.63 de estatura y ojos color castaño, cabello un poco rizado y piel tostada, venía leyendo algún libro en su teléfono con sus audífonos puesto, a pesar de que podía escuchar perfectamente a las demás.

-¿Por qué siempre pelean por esa tontería?-se quejó Antoniette.

-¡No es una tontería!- Valentina hizo un puchero.

-¡Exacto! ¡Es Glee!- habló Lourdes.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es Glee!- habló Camilla.

Las otras seis chicas rodaron los ojos, y justo antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando del tema el autobús estacionó en la parada. Las chicas subieron y se fueron hasta los asientos traseros.

_Genial, todas se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños,_ suspiró mientras entre todas seguían hablando del por qué la pelea por las camisas de Glee era una tontería.

El día en el instituto fue relativamente tranquilo, a pesar que nadie se recordó de que era su cumpleaños se sintió un poco mejor cuando recibió la nota de su examen en matemáticas, 15 de 20, para ser matemática no estaba mal. Eso fue lo único que la hizo sonreír en el día. Luego de las clases normales tuvo práctica de porristas, la rutina sin duda fue algo pesada, pero nada que no pudiera realizar.

Al llegar a su casa sonrió aliviada, sólo deseaba echarse una ducha y acostarse hasta el día siguiente, para así olvidar aquel día horrible. Pero recordó que debía arreglarse para ir a casa de su tía.

Se dirigió a su baño y tomó una larga ducha, luego se secó y planchó su cabello, tomó un vestido de diario color azul claro con rayas negras y unas zapatillas de color blanco, suspiró colocándose unos zarcillos y una pulsera, miró el dije con la letra "E" mientras se mordía el labio, ni siquiera él se había acercado a felicitarla.

-¡Ya nos vamos!- escuchó gritar a su padre.

Corrió a tomar su cartera que estaba sobre su cama, luego de colocarse perfume, subieron al auto, el cual su padre arrancó a casa de su tía. El camino se le hizo horriblemente largo, a pesar de que hablaba con sus amigas por teléfono.

Cuando llegaron toda la familia bajó del auto mientras que Valentina los seguía un poco alejada, estaba horriblemente molesta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día acabase.

Pero cuando pasó por la puerta y escuchó el "Sorpresa" quedó en shok, todos sus amigos y familiares estaban allí, había una pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Mava" sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dios...- fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, poco a poco todos se acercaron a abrazarla, algunos le dieron un beso en la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, nena- escuchó aquella voz tan conocida para ella, sonrió viendo a los ojos marrones del chico, que se inclinó y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Gracias- lo abrazó con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, cortemos el pastel, que los más pequeños deben irse a dormir en un rato- habló su tía.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa en donde el pastel estaba, tenía la letra "G" en el medio, rió un poco y se inclinó para soplar la vela, luego de que el canto cesase y su madre dijera "Pide un deseo"

El resto de la noche de su cumpleaños fue excelente, tanto que se quedaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando regresaron a casa y se quedó dormida, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Despertó al sentir el sol dar de lleno en sus ojos, bufó y pasó su mano por sus ojos, se sentó y se extrañó al no sentir el piso bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos y se aterró al no conocer aquella habitación de paredes verdes, con el piso lleno de muñecas y otros juguetes, fijó su vista en los ojos verdes que la miraba directamente.

Una niña de alrededor de 1 metro de estatura, con el cabello castaño achocolatado, piel color canela y vestida con un pijama de princesas le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró completamente confundida, al ver que la niña imitaba su acción.

El miedo se apoderó de ella y sin poder contenerlo, un grito se escapó de sus labios.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver dos mujeres que ella reconoció al instante, se acercaron a ella con preocupación.

-Alec, ¿Por qué has gritado así?- preguntó preocupada la morena, comenzando a revisarla por si tenía algún golpe o moratón.

La niña estaba tan en shock, que lo único que su cuerpo le permitió fue echarse a llorar, la morena la abrazó completamente preocupada.

-Ali- la rubia la miró preocupada y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- ¿Quieres contarle a mamá y a mami por qué gritaste?

-¿Mamá? ¿Mami?- susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Shh... - la morena miró a la rubia con preocupación- debes haber tenido una pesadilla- besó su frente- ve con mamá abajo ¿Si? Yo iré a ver si tus hermanos despertaron- susurró levantándose.

La rubia se acercó a la pequeña y tomó su mano, le sonrió para darle confianza, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Si te comes todo te daré un poco de chocolate- le dijo, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, ella se llamaba Valentina, no Alecia, tenía 15 años, no 4, no tenía dos madres, y mucho menos a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, aterrada se soltó del agarre de la rubia y corrió a refugiarse en el baño.

-¡Alecia!- chilló la mujer, a pesar de correr lo más rápido que pudo no logró llegar a donde estaba la niña antes de que esta trancase la puerta- ¡Alecia abre la puerta!- en respuesta escuchó un sollozo- ¡Princesa ábreme! ¡Es mamá, no te haré daño!

A pesar de notar la preocupación en su voz, no puedo hacer más que llorar con más fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Tú no edes mi mamá! ¡Ustedes no son mi familia!- sollozó fuertemente.

Derrotada, Quinn Fabray fue en busca de la morena, no entendía por qué su pequeña actuaba de tal manera, se mordió el labio, llegando hasta donde su novia se encontraba.

-¿Está comiendo?- fue lo que salió de los labios de Rachel Berry. La otra solamente respondió moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo antes de hablar:

-Corrió a esconderse en el baño, no deja de llorar y gritar que no somos su familia, me preocupa Rach- murmuró- Habla tú con ella, yo debo terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-Vale- murmuró la más baja, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia- hablaré con ella, Alex y Ryder siguen durmiendo, no los despertaré aún.

Cuando vio a la ex-porrista bajar por las escaleras se dirigió a su cuarto, tomando las llaves correspondientes a la puerta del baño.

-Alec, voy a entrar cariño, no te asustes- avisó, antes de abrir la puerta.

Su corazón se rompió al ver a su pequeña sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma, con cautela caminó hasta ella y se agachó, para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la niña.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ali? - dijo, colocándole un mechón castaño tras su oreja- ¿Estás segura de que no somos tu familia?- susurró y la niña asintió sin verle a los ojos- ¿No te acuerdas de mí, de tu mami?- esta vez, negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Ni de mamá, de Ryder o de Alex?- repitió el gesto.

-No me acuedo de nada de ustedes- susurró llorosa- no entiendo pod qué no puedo pdonunciad la ede- se quejó, atreviéndose a fijar la vista en los ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente.

-¿No te acuerdas de quién eres?

-No lo sé, cdeo que sé algo, pedo no sé sí es codecto- susurró.

-A ver, ¿Cómo te llamas, qué edad tienes y cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Valentina, tengo o tenía quince y no me acuedo de lo último- Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Debes haberlo olvidado por el golpe en la cabeza, pero no importa, mamá y yo te explicaremos todo ¿Vale?

-Cdeo que está bien- susurró.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿Si? - al verla algo cansada y temblorosa preguntó: -¿Quieres que te cargue?- la niña lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con timidez- bien, vamos- la tomó en brazos y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Bajaron las escaleras, Valentina comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la diva, quien sonrió con ternura, al llegar se encontraron con la rubia colocando un plato en la mesa, dejó a la niña en el suelo, cuando se sentó en una de las sillas Quinn le dejó un plato con unas tostadas y mermelada.

-Si te lo comes todo te daré un poco de chocolate. Ahora, espera acá que debo hablar con mami ¿Vale?

-Vale- respondió algo dudosa, comenzando a comer una tostada.

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y caminó hasta la sala, donde podían ver a la niña mientras hablaban.

-¿Cómo la convenciste de bajar?

-Hablé con ella, creo que el golpe en la cabeza la hizo olvidarse de varias cosas, cree que tenía 15 años y que se llama Valentina- se mordió el labio- le dije que le explicaríamos todo, cómo se llama, qué edad tiene y todo lo demás- Quinn colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-Shh... Le diremos quién es realmente y todo estará bien- Rachel asintió- recordará que es nuestra bebé ¿Vale?- besó cortamente sus labios, provocando que la morena sonriese un poco.

Regresaron a la cocina y Quinn sonrió al ver el plato vacío de la niña.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres chocolate, Ali?- preguntó a la vez que dejaba el plato en el fregadero.

-Bueno...- respondió la niña en un susurro.

Quinn buscó en uno de los estantes, mientras que Rachel se sentaba junto a la niña, que jugaba con sus manos, completamente confundida y nerviosa, una vez que encontró el chocolate, Quinn se sentó quedando justo en frente de la pequeña, entregándole la barra, ella la tomó y comenzó a comerla.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres empezar con las preguntas?- preguntó Rachel, mirándola con una sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza.

-No sé qué pdeguntad- susurró- o mejod dicho, no sé si pueda pdeguntad algunas cosas.

-Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras ¿Bien? No te regañaremos por ello- aseguró la rubia.

-Bien, ¿Cómo me llamo, qué edad tengo, qué edad tienen ustedes, qué me gusta haced, pod qué no puedo decid la ede, qué día es, dónde estamos, quiénes son Dyded y Alexanda?- susurró con rapidez.

-Bueno, tu nombre completo es Alecia Fanny Fabray Berry, tienes 4 años, los cuales cumpliste ayer, nosotras tenemos 25 años, pues, jugar muñecas, comer dulces, jugar con Ryder y Alexandra, supongo que no la puedes decirla porque aún no la sabes, es 1 de Febrero, estamos en casa, en Los Ángeles, para ser más específica y Ryder y Alexandra son tus hermanos, mis hijos y de tu tío Finn, que se encuentra en el cielo- explicó la morena con la misma rapidez que ella había hablado, mordiéndose el labio al decir lo último.

Alecia frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible, miró a las mujeres, ella sabía que era imposible, ellas eran personajes ficticios, no podía ser cierto.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, ella lo había deseado el día de su cumpleaños, cuando su madre, cuyo nombre realmente no recordaba le dijo "Pide un deseo", ella había pedido eso, porque ella estaba escribiendo una historia en la cual todas sus amigas estaban, ella había pedido que su historia se volviese realidad. Nunca lo creyó posible, pero estaba sucediendo. Así que, si su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo al máximo? Lo más seguro es que sus amigas la querrían matar, pero bueno, nada puede ser perfecto en la vida.

-Oh, ¡Ya me acodé!- susurró aplaudiendo, Rachel y Quinn sonrieron enternecidas.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Quieres acompañar a mamá a arreglarse para ir a filmar?

-¡Sí!- aplaudió con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que asentía

Rachel rió levemente y las tres se levantaron.

-Vamos a bañarte para así vestirte y que vayas con mamá- dijo tomando su mano, ambas morenas caminaron hacia el cuarto de la más pequeña.

Una vez allí comenzaron a revisar qué podría ponerse Alecia, luego de varias discusiones y quejas de la niña por lo que su madre sacaba decidieron por un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas negras, además de que usaría una pequeña cinta de color azul claro en la cabeza. El baño pasó entre juegos y chapoteos de la niña, llenando la ropa de su madre de agua, Quinn las miraba enternecida desde el marco de la puerta, a pesar de las quejas de Alecia tuvo que salirse, Quinn fue quien le ayudó a secarse y vestirse.

-Buscaré mi bolso y mami te peinará, puedes llevarte un juguete ¿Si? Pero sólo uno, princesa- dejó un beso en su frente cuando la niña respondió con un sencillo asentimiento.

Rachel le hizo una coleta y ató la cita en la misma, una vez lista fue en busca de un juguete, terminó escogiendo el Nintendo DS, ella y Rachel se dirigieron a las escaleras en donde se encontraron con Quinn, Alecia tomó la mano de la rubia y justo cuando estaban por bajar escucharon un grito lloroso en uno de los cuartos, ambas madres salieron corriendo mientras eran seguidas por Alecia, una puerta se abrió dejando a ver a un chico de 1,15 aproximadamente, _ese debe ser Ryder_, pensó la chica, mientras se detenía justo detrás de las dos mujeres en la puerta del cuarto.

Pudo ver a una niña de 1,15 aproximadamente de cabello castaño rizado, además de ojos color verde con manchas marrones llorando asustada, al verle se calmó un poco, ambas niñas se abrazaron y Alecia le susurró en el oído:

-Di que tuviste una pesadilla, yo te explicadé todo- luego se separó y la miró con un puchero- no llodes, no me gusta vedte llodad- habló con voz quebrada, ganándose una mirada enternecida por parte de las dos mujeres.

-¿Estás bien, Alex?- la niña asintió, respondiendo la pregunta de la morena.

-Tuve una pesadilla- susurró.

-Todo está bien cariño, ahora iré con tu mami para cocinarles a ti y a Ryder algo de comer ¿Vale?- Alexandra asintió.

-Ryder, ve a cambiarte- ordenó Rachel, luego de acariciar el cabello de su hijo.

Cuando las dos niñas se vieron solas trancaron la puerta, Alexandra miró a Alecia con total confusión.

-¿Qué mierda hacemos en Glee?

-Se cumplió el deseo que pedí en mi cumpleaños, ya sabes, al soplad la vela, pedí que viviésemos en la histodia nueva que estaba haciendo, ya sabes, que édamos hijas de algunos y todo eso.

-¿Estamos todas acá?

-Sep, te explicadé, tú edes Alexandra Cadoline Hudson Bedy, tienes un mellizo, Dyded Chdistophed Hudson Bedy, tiene seis años. Yo soy Alecia Fanny Fabday Bedy, nací podque cuando Finn mudió, Dachel descubdió que estaba embadazada y Quinn la ayudó mucho, se enamodadon y mezcladon sus óvulos, pada fecundadlos con el espedma de un donate anónimo, de allí nací yo.

-Vale, vale ¿Y las demás? ¿Fabiana, Antoniette, Gabriela, Ana, Laura, Aída, Camila?- alzó una ceja.

-Vale vale, a ved, Fabiana y Aída son hijas de Klaine, son mellizas de seis años, se llaman Sky y Chadlote, tienen una hedmana de mi edad, Madley, quien es de mis mejores amigas, Ana y Gabdiela son hijas de Joe y Sadah, también son mellizas de seis años y se llaman Annie y Gabdielle, Lauda es hija de Azimio y Lauden, se llama Savannah tiene seis y un hedmano menod de cuatdo, Jesse, Camilla es hija de Tina y Mike, se llama Lisa, tiene siete años, un hedmano de ocho, llamado Thomas y una hedmana menod, de cinco llamda Madcey, Antoniette es hija de Britanna, tiene cuatdo años y se llama Bdianna y es otra de mis mejores amigas, tiene dos hedmanos mayodes, Finnick, de siete y Bdee de seis, también están Puck y Sugad, que tienen tdes hijos, Kitty y Jace de seis, y Jake de cinco, y Sam y Medcedes, tienen dos hijos, Unique de siete y Shane de cinco- terminó de explicar.

-Vale- susurró del todo convencida.

-¿Me matadás?

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Estamos en Glee!- dijo emocionada.

-¡Lo sé!- susurró- tus padinos son Puck y Quinn, los míos son Kudt y Santana. Otda pdegunta, ¿Cdees que las demás me maten?

-Estoy segura de que lo intentarán, pero no lo lograrán- se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, eso me asusta- se mordió el labio.

Antes de que Alexandra pudiese decir algo escucharon que tocaban la puerta:

-¡Pase!- dijo Alexandra.

Ryder asomó su cabeza y miró sus hermanas:

-Ya está servido, mamá dice que si bajamos ahora y nos comemos todo nos dará chocolate- sonrió.

-¡Chocolate! – gritó Alexandra a la vez que salía corriendo y sin querer tumbó a Alecia, la cual frunció el ceño y se paró haciendo un puchero.

Siguió a sus hermanos mayores mientras daba algunos saltitos, al llegar abajo corrió hasta donde estaba su madre morena, la cual la tomó en brazos, ella escondió la cabeza en su cuello y se puso a jugar con su cabello.

-Ali- llamó la rubia- nos iremos en unos 10 minutos ¿Vale?

-Está bien, mamá- respondió mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de la morena mayor.

* * *

En las casas de Kurt y Blaine, Brittany y Santana, Tina y Mike, Joe y Sarah y Azimio y Lauren, se escucharon gritos cuando algunos de sus hijos se despertó y se vio en el espejo, a pesar de tratar de explicarles y hacerles ver que si eran sus padres nada funcionó, por lo que terminaron rindiéndose, esperando que sus hijos recapacitaran. Estaban considerando pedirse concejos entre sí cuando fueran a la reunión que tenían esa tarde en la casa de la familia Fabray-Berry.

* * *

Nuevo Fic:3

Bueno, primero que nada lamento esto, pero tuve que borrar Blackmail, porque, bueno, no tenía inspiración para esa, más prometo que en algún momento la retomaré.

Segundo, este fic se me ocurrió junto a una Bffs, que estábamos viendo de quién seríamos hijas y de quiénes serían nuestras amigas.

Espero que les guste y veré cuándo lograré actualizar los demás fics que tengo.

**Alecia.**


	2. Without You

Para que no se enreden aquí está qué personaje es quién:

Valentina: Alecia  
Lourdes: Alexandra  
Ana: Annie  
Antoniette: Brianna  
Aída: Charlotte  
Gabriella: Gabrielle  
Camila: Lisa

Laura: Savannah

Fabiana: Sky

Las familias y edades de los niños son:

Kurt y Blaine: Sky (6) Charlotte (6) y Marley (4)

Santana y Brittany: Finnick (7) Bree (6) y Brianna (4)

Finn y Rachel: Alexandra Caroline (6) y Ryder Christopher (6)

Quinn y Rachel: Alecia Fanny (4)

Puck y Sugar: Kitty (6), Jace (6) y Jake (5)

Joe y Sarah: Annie (6) y Gabrielle (6)

Azimio y Lauren: Savannah (6) y Jesse (4)

Sam y Mercedes: Unique (7) y Shane. (5)

Tina y Mike: Thomas (8) Lisa (7)y Marcey (5)

* * *

-¡Mamá!- llamó la pequeña Alecia con un puchero, mientras halaba el pantalón de la rubia para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre, princesa?- preguntó Quinn, bajando la vista y fijándola en los ojos verdes de la niña, los cuales eran idénticos a los suyos.

-Tengo_hambde_- explicó, volviendo a hacer un puchero e inflando sus mejillas, gesto que a Quinn le pareció sumamente tierno.

-Bueno, le diré a Ashley que te lleve a comprar algo en la panadería de enfrente ¿Vale? Mamá debe terminar de hablar con Daniel para así irnos a buscar unas cosas y luego ir a casa a prepararnos para la reunión de hoy con tus tíos- la niña asintió.

-¿Podemos_compdad_chocolate?- puso ojos tristones, con intención de hacer caer a la rubia en sus redes.

-En casa hay, si no le dices a nadie te puedo dar un poco cuando lleguemos ¿Vale?

-Está bien- río dando saltitos.

-¡Ashley!- llamó la rubia, al cabo de cinco minutos una mujer alta, cabello negro y ojos verdes, excesivamente maquilla y vestida con un conjunto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación hizo acto de presencia frente a madre e hija.

-Dígame, señorita Fabray- Quinn rodó los ojos.

-Te repito que debes llamarme señora Fabray, necesito que lleves a mi hija a la panadería de enfrente a comprar algo- pidió.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema- le sonrió de manera lasciva, Alecia le miró mal.

-Ali, pórtate bien- la niña asintió- cuando regreses ya nos podremos ir a casa- se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

Quinn se retiró dejando a la niña con la mujer, la cual no apartaba su vista de las piernas de la rubia, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Alecia.

-Oye, tengo _hambde-_ comenzó a halarle el pantalón mientras volvía a hacer un puchero, la mujer le miró mal.

-Oh, cierto, vamos mocosa.

-Tengo_nombde_ ¿Sabes?- alzó una ceja, imitando aquel gesto característico de su madre rubia.

-No me interesa tu nombre, cuando sea tu nueva madre me encargaré de mandarte a un internado en Suiza- aseguró.

-¡Tú nunca _sedás_ mi mami!- le dio una patada y le sacó la lengua, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, agradeciendo el hecho de que Rachel le había dado diez dólares antes de salir de casa.

-Pequeña bastarda- dijo, pero la niña no le escuchó, pensó si seguirla o dejar que fuese sola, al final escogió la segunda opción.

Alecia llegó al otro lado de la calle y entró a la pequeña panadería, se acercó al mostrador de los dulces con una pequeña sonrisa, miró los dulces con determinada atención dado que debía escoger el dulce perfecto.

-Hola- escuchó a alguien, alzó la vista y se encontró con una señora de edad que le sonreía con ternura- ¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeña?

-Sí, _gdacias,_busco el dulce _pedfecto_- explicó- _pedo_ no sé cuál _elegid_- se lamentó, dejando escapar un suspiro en un gesto dramático.

-Bueno, el mejor de todos es el pastelillo de chocolate con crema de vainilla, si te soy sincera- le dijo, señalando a la bandeja en el que se encontraba el dulce, logrando que Alecia sonriese ampliamente.

-Entonces ese _sedá_- sentenció, asintiendo solemnemente.

La niña le entregó el billete de diez dólares a la mujer, quien le entregó la bolsa con el dulce y su cambio, se despidió agradeciéndole, además de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa cargada de inocencia. Se aterró al verse sola en la calle, parte de ella creía que Ashley la seguiría, hizo pequeños pucheros y contuvo las ganas de llorar para evitar que extraños no deseados se le acercasen. Se concentró en regresar al estudio, pero su plan se vio interrumpido a ser detenida por uno de los guardias del lugar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, pequeña?- dijo con amabilidad el hombre con el uniforme azul.

-Mi mamá está _adento_, _señod _- explicó con la voz quebrada algo asustada, señalando hacia donde la rubia se encontraba hablando con algunos de los actores.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?- preguntó, preocupado al ver que ella en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

Antes de que la niña pudiese contestarle la pregunta se vio interrumpida por unos gritos, en donde se podía identificar que la persona que gritaba estaba conteniendo el llanto:

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está mi hija, Ashley?!- todos voltearon a ver a la rubia, quien tenía la cara roja de la rabia.

-No lo sé… ella… ella estaba a mi lado y cuando de repente veo ella desapareció, lo siento tanto señorita Fabray.

-¡Mami!- chilló la pequeña, comenzando a llorar, más la rubia no la escuchó gracias a los gritos de reproche que le dedicaba a Ashley.

-¿La señora Fabray es tu mamá?- preguntó el hombre algo confundido, la niña sólo asintió entre sollozos- ven, te llevaré con ella- le tomó la mano.

-_Gdacias _- logró decir la niña entre más sollozos, el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Disculpe la molestia señora Fabray, pero ¿Esta es su hija?- la rubia se volteó y al ver a la pequeña sintió que toda su preocupación se desvanecía, provocando que el peso que sentía en sus hombros desapareciese por completo.

-Ali- susurró, corriendo a cargar a la pequeña y abrazarla contra su pecho, besó su frente y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído que todo estaba bien, que ahora estaba con ella, que no había sido más que un susto, volteó a mirar al hombre- muchos gracias, David, tendré presente este hecho- prometió, para luego voltear a mirar a Ashley- mañana tú y yo hablaremos- susurró con odio- a todos los demás, hemos cesado por hoy, mañana tendrán el día libre, menos a los que se les retrasaron las escenas, que vendrán a grabarlas con Daniel- explicó al resto del equipo.

Aún con la niña en brazos, quien ahora en vez de llorar se abrazaba a ella hipando un poco, pero no como hacía unos minutos atrás, caminó hacia donde se encontraba su oficina, la dejó en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, le acarició el cabello hasta que vio que se calmaba por completo.

-Mamá- habló con la voz quebrada- tuve mucho miedo.

A la rubia se le encogió el corazón al notar el miedo en los ojos de la niña, sin mencionar que recordar cómo se había sentido cuando no la vio por ninguna parte y al pensar que Alecia había desaparecido le había dejado una sensación horrible en el pecho, como si le hubiesen arrancado su corazón, ella era su bebé, su pequeña princesa. También recordó el cómo se había imaginado de qué manera le diría a sus otros dos hijos, a pesar de que sanguíneamente no eran nada, para ella Alexandra y Ryder eran otros hijos más, los había criado junto a su novia, a quien consideraba su mujer, aunque no lo fuese legalmente.

Rachel.

Cerró los ojos un momento, se hundió en sus pensamientos, al imaginar el cómo, la otra morena de su vida, se tomaría la noticia de que su bebé había desaparecido por culpa de la mujer que quería arrebatarle al amor de su vida. Negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, sacando las ideas de su mente, volviendo a la realidad y concentrándose en la pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Sh, todo está bien mi niña, ahora estás acá, sé que tuviste miedo- besó su frente- ni una palabra a mami de esto ¿Si?- la niña se limitó a dar un pequeño asentimiento.

-_Quiedo volved_a casa- murmuró llorosa.

-Vale- besó su frente- pero primero ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y acompañas a mamá a comprar el postre del almuerzo?

-Está bien- susurró sonriendo levemente.

-Busca tu DS y así nos vamos- ordenó, a la vez que se levantaba, gesto que la más pequeña imitó, corriendo a donde estaba la mesilla en la oficina de la rubia, tomó la consola del videojuego, cuyo color era de un verde manzana intenso y volvió donde estaba su madre.

-¡Listo!- exclamó la niña dedicándole a su madre una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a la heladería- le tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida, acompañada por el guardaespaldas de Quinn.

Alecia cerró los ojos al sentir los flashes dar de lleno en sus ojos, soltó un pequeño quejido, Quinn ignorando las preguntas se inclinó y tomó a su hija en brazos, la cual escondió su cara en el cuello de la rubia a la vez que se aferraba a ella, al llegar al auto la sentó en la parte trasera y ella lo rodeó para subirse al asiento del conductor.

-Bien, Ali, cuando bajemos a la heladería no quiero que salgas corriendo a donde están los sabores, ¿Vale?- dijo, viéndola a través de los espejos.

-Si mamá- la niña asintió- ¿Quiénes _idán_ a casa?- preguntó levemente confundida.

-Pues, tus tíos y padrinos, ya sabes, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sugar, Joe, Sarah, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina y Lauren, además de tus primos.

-¿_Pod_qué?- Quinn frunció los labios encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues, porque nos queremos ver nuevamente, hija- dijo, a la vez que estacionaba frente a la heladería.

Quinn bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para que la niña se bajase, tomó su bolso del asiento trasero y tomó la mano de la pequeña, caminaron hasta la puerta e ingresaron al lugar, la morena se tuvo que contener para no correr hacia donde estaban todos los sabores.

-¿De qué sabor lo quieres, princesa?- Alecia analizó los sabores frunciendo levemente el ceño y los labios.

-Lo _quiedo_de chocolate, mamá- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ve a sentarte en esa mesa- señaló una que podía visualizar sin problema alguno.

La niña no dudó en obedecer a su madre y corrió a sentarse a la mesa, Quinn pidió el helado de su hija, además de un pastel de helado, cuando le entregaron su pedido fue hasta la mesa, dejando el helado frente a la niña y la caja en la que estaba el pastel en la silla sobrante.

-Trata de comer con algo de velocidad que sabes cómo se pone mami si llegamos tarde a algo ¿Vale?

-Vale- respondió comenzando a comer el helado con una pequeña sonrisa, Quinn le colocó una servilleta como babero para que no se manchase el vestido.

Cuando pasaron unos veinte minutos la pequeña terminó su helado, Quinn le limpió la boca y las manos con unas toallitas húmedas, tomó su bolso y la caja donde estaba el postre, volvieron al auto y tomaron rumbo a su hogar.

Una vez en la casa Alecia corrió al jardín a donde estaban sus hermanos y Rachel, que notó que los ojos de la más pequeña tenían un tono rojizo que delataba que había llorado, decidió no decir nada hasta luego de la cena, Quinn fue a la cocina y dejó el postre en el congelador, buscó a su novia con la mirada y sonrió al verla afuera jugando a la pelota con sus tres hijos, caminó al jardín y se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando pasó un buen rato Rachel se tiró en el piso, haciendo uno de esos gestos dramáticos que la caracterizaban, Alecia se acostó a su lado, al igual que Ryder, Alexandra rodó los ojos:

-Son unos flojos- Quinn soltó una leve carcajada, Alexandra a pesar no ser de su sangre compartía su personalidad, se levantó y caminó a donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. Acarició el cabello de Alexandra con cariño y se sentó quedando frente a Ryder.

-Eso lo tenemos claro, cielo- dijo Quinn, Alecia le sacó la lengua y se abrazó a Rachel, provocando que la rubia soltase una pequeña risita.

Antes de que alguno pudiese continuar la conversación, el timbre de la casa sonó, la familia se levantó, Rachel se dirigió a la cocina, Ryder corrió a buscar algo en su cuarto, Alexandra fue a regañadientes a lavarse la cara bajo las órdenes de Rachel, Quinn fue a abrir la puerta, siendo seguida de Alecia.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Kurt y Blaine, junto a sus tres hijas, la mellizas de seis años, Sky, una pequeña de cabello castaño muy claro que podía confundirse con rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules, y Charlotte, cuya piel era de la misma tonalidad que la de su melliza, más ella tenía el cabello castaño chocolate y los ojos marrones, y la pequeña Marley de cuatro años, que tenía la piel completamente blanca, su cabello era castaño con ondas y ojos color azules, parecidos a los de Sky.

Sky y Charlotte fueron al jardín y sentándose en el piso mientras hablaban en susurros, con algo de nervios al no saber quiénes eran esas personas, Marley por su parte se puso a jugar con Alecia en los columpios que tenían en el jardín

Los segundos en hacer acto de presencia fueron Lauren y sus dos pequeños hijos, Savannah de seis años, cuyo color de piel era un poco más claro que su padre, su color de ojos era negro y su cabello, el cual le llegaba por la cintura, tenía el mismo color que el de sus ojos, y el pequeño Jesse de cuatro, cuya piel era aún más clara que la de su hermana, tenía el cabello negro y enrulado y sus ojos eran castaños como los de Lauren, la niña se quedó sentada en un sofá y el niño fue donde estaba Ryder.

Luego llegaron Tina y Mike con sus tres hijos, Thomas de ocho, quien podía considerársele un Mike en miniatura, Lisa de siete, que era una mezcla entre sus padres, porque tenía el pelo lacio como el de su madre pero tan azabache como el de su padre, la forma de los ojos de su madre más la tonalidad de su padre y su personalidad era idéntica a la de Tina, y Marcey, quien tenía cinco años, una pequeña copia de Tina en todo los sentidos. Thomas corrió donde Ryder y Jesse, Marcey hacia donde estaba Alexandra, mientras que Lisa se quedó abrazada a su padre, quien ante el extraño arranque de timidez de su hija la había tomado en brazos.

A continuación Puck y Sugar llegaron con sus tres hijos, los mellizos de seis años, Kitty, cuyo cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, y Jace, el cual era la versión masculina de Sugar en la parte física y la personalidad de Puck, y el pequeño Jake de cinco años, cuyo cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y tenía un tono de piel oscuro. Kitty se acercó hacia Alexandra y Jace se fue donde Ryder, siendo seguido por su hermano pequeño.

Los quintos que llegaron fueron Joe y Sarah, junto a sus dos hijas Annie, de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos caramelo, y Gabrielle que tenía el cabello azabache y ojos azules claros. Ambas niñas se quedaron en brazos de sus padres, negándose a cualquier oferta que los demás adultos les ofrecían.

Seguidos de ellos, llegaron Sam y Mercedes con sus dos hijos, Unique, de siete años, quien era una pequeña Mercedes tanto física como personalmente, con la diferencia de que tenía la seguridad de su padre, y Shane, de cinco años, quien tenía los mismos rasgos que su padre, sin mencionar la personalidad. La niña fue donde sus primas, mientras que el pequeño corrió a donde estaban los chicos.

Por último Santana y Brittany aparecieron con sus tres hijos, Finnick de siete, quien era Santana en versión masculina, más a veces podía con salir algún comentario a lo Brittany, Bree de seis, a la que todos consideraban la próxima Santana, y la pequeña Brianna de cuatro años, que tenía el cabello rubio con mechones castaños y unos ojos color miel, además de la piel algo más clara que la de sus hermanos, era una mezcla perfecta de las personalidades de sus madres, la inocencia de Brittany, con la seguridad y actitud de Santana. Los dos mayores corrieron a donde sus primos, mientras que Brianna se negaba rotundamente a apartarse de los brazos de Santana.

Alecia y Alexandra se miraron decididas de que era el momento de buscar a sus amigas entre todos los niños de la reunión, primero se acercaron a Sky y Charlotte, diciéndoles quiénes eran y que se verían en cinco minutos detrás del tobogán, luego se acercaron a Savannah, diciéndole lo mismo, Alecia se dirigió a Lisa, mientras que Alexandra fue donde Brianna, luego ambas niñas fueron donde Annie y Gabrielle

Al cabo de los cinco minutos impuestos por las dos niñas, ella y sus otras amigas se encontraban detrás el tobogán, fuera de la vista de los demás niños que jugaban entre sí, Alecia miró a Alexandra y al ver que la mayor asentí comenzó a hablar:

-Soy Valentina y sé _pod _qué estamos acá- comenzó, todas la miraron esperando a que continuase- pues, ya saben que _ayed _fue mi cumpleaños, y cuando mi mamá dijo pide un deseo pedí que la _histodia_ que estaba _escdibiendo_ se hiciese _dealidad_- susurró- ya saben, que les conté que nos puse a todas y que _édamos_ hijas de algunos _pdrsonajes _según _nuestdas pedsonalidades_ y más o menos en las de _nuestdos pades_ también.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló en un susurro Savannah.

-Cállate- se quejó Alexandra- harás que nos descubran y no podrá terminar de explicarles todo.

-Bien, _detomando _la _padte _ que me fue_ intedumpida_- miró mal a la de piel oscura- no sabía que mi deseo se _hadía dealidad_- dijo en defensa propia- _pdomento encontdad _la _maneda pada volved _a casa, ¿Alguna _pdegunta_?- agregó.

Todas menos Alexandra levantaron sus manos.

-Vale, _idé _en _oden_- miró a sus amigas- tú _pdimedo Bdianna_.

-Bien, ¿_Podías explicadnos _quién es quién,de quiénes somos hijas, qué edad tenemos, quiénes son _nuestdos_ amigos, enemigos y _cualquied otdo _detalle _impodtante_?- cuando la niña terminó de hablar las demás bajaron las manos.

-Bien, Antoniette es _Bdianna _Susan López _Piedce_, tienes _cuadto_ años, _edes _ hija de Santana y _Bditanny, edes _de mi _cídculo de mejodes _amigas junto a_ Madley, podque _las _tdes _tenemos_ cuadto _años, Fabiana y Aída son Sky y _Chadlotte, _son hijas de _Kudt _y Blaine, son mellizas y tienen seis años, su _hedmana menod _es _Madley_, _Lauda _es Savannah, hija de Azimio y _Lauden, _tu _hedmano_ es Jesse, tiene _cuadto_ años, _pedo _es la _vedsión miniatuda _de Jesse St. James, en cuanto a su _pedsonalidad, podque _físicamente hablando es lo _contdadio_ - explicó ante la mirada confundida de Alexandra y Camila- Bien, Ana y _Gabdiella_ son Annie y _Gabdielle, _hijas de Joe y _Sadah, _son mellizas y tienen seis años, _pod _último, _pedo _no menos _impodtante, _Lisa que es hija de Mike y Tina, tiene siete años, _pod _lo que es la _mayod _de _nosotdas, _ tiene dos _hedmanos, _Thomas que tiene ocho años y _Madcey, _que tiene cinco años- terminó de hablar.

-¿Y tú y Lourdes?- preguntó Annie.

-Bueno, _Loudes _tiene seis años y es hija de Finn y _Dachel, _ella _descdubió _que estaba _embadazada_ de gemelos, que se llaman _Alexanda Cadoline Hudson Bedy y Dyded Chdistophed Hudson Bedy_, y Quinn la ayudó mucho, se _enamodadon _y al cabo de dos años _mezcladon_ sus óvulos, _pada fecundadlos_ con el _espedma_ de un donante anónimo, de allí nací yo, Alecia Fanny _Fabday Bedy_- terminó de explicar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué se supone que aremos?- preguntó Savannah, alzando una ceja.

-No sé ustedes, _pedo_yo _apdovechadé pada devivid _mi infancia al máximo, _podque _mi _vedadeda_ infancia fue una _todtuda _llena de médicos y peleas- miró a las demás- les _decomiendo _que hagan lo mismo o fijan _sed _niñas pequeñas, _podque _si no las _llevadán _con psicólogos y no es _pada _nada _divedtido- _se levantó y con sus manos limpió un poco sus vestido, cada una se fue por su lado.

El resto del almuerzo pasó con completa tranquilidad, a regañadientes algunos de los niños se fueron, bajo la promesa de que se verían nuevamente lo más pronto posible, los tres pequeños se quedaron jugando en el jardín, para luego entrar y cenar junto a sus madres.

A la hora de dormir los únicos que obedecieron fueron Ryder y Alexandra, Alecia se negaba a salirse de los brazos de Rachel, Quinn miró la cara de súplica de su novia para que le ayudase.

-Ali, debes ir a dormir- comenzó a hablar la rubia.

-No _quiedo _- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no quieres, pequeña?- preguntó algo confundida, Alecia siempre era la primera en irse a dormir.

-_Podque _no – respondió.

-Alecia- Quinn había fruncido el ceño y miraba fijamente a su hija a los ojos, quien sin temor alguno le devolvía la mirada.

-No _quiedo, _me da miedo- admitió y su voz se quebró, Rachel suspiró y besó su frente.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- preguntó, sentándose en una silla que tenía cerca y colocando a la niña en sus piernas, que apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose en ella.

-De que no estén cuando _despiedte, _de que me _secuestden_ mientras duermo- su voz se quebró, Rachel la miró extrañada.

-Al, sabes que estamos protegidas por los policías que mamá y yo contratamos, no hay manera de que alguien que nosotras no queramos entre a la casa- la niña miró a su madre rubia, la cual suspirado caminó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Quieres dormir con mami y conmigo esta noche?- preguntó, abrazándola fuertemente, Alecia asintió con timidez- bien, entonces vamos- besó su frente y comenzó a subir las escaleras siendo seguida por Rachel, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que Quinn le estaba escondiendo algo.

La rubia dejó a la pequeña en el medio de la cama, la arropó y besó su frente:

-Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Rachel, antes de que Quinn pudiese decir algo- quédate acá viendo televisión ¿Si? Ya volvemos- Alecia asintió, mientras veía cómo Rachel salía del cuarto.

Quinn confundida siguió a la morena al pasillo, donde la encontró de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Alecia tiene miedo a ser secuestrada en la noche?- el tono de voz de la morena era de molestia.

-Pues, cuando estábamos en el set ella quiso ir a comprar algo en la panadería, yo tenía que terminar de hablar con Daniel sobre un problema que hubo con uno de los actores principales- suspiró- no podía interrumpir y Ali no dejaba de pedirme de que la llevase, así que tuve que mandarla con Ashley…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Rachel antes de que pudiese continuar- ¡¿Cómo mierda la mandas con esa zorra?!

-Rach, baja la voz vas a despertar a Alex y Ryder- murmuró, Rachel bufó- Ashley la perdió de vista, o más bien la dejó ir sola, Alecia regresó llorando de la mano de uno de los guardias de seguridad, me encargaré de Ashley, estuve hablando con Daniel por mensaje diciéndole que la iba a despedir, que no aguantaba más su presencia y que siempre sea la causa de mis peleas contigo, lo de Alecia fue la gota que rebasó el vaso- terminó de explicar- la llevé a comer helado para que se calmase y le pedí que no te dijese nada, quería decírtelo pero no antes del almuerzo si no cuando estuviésemos por dormir, por eso no te lo comenté temprano- se excusó.

-Estoy molesta contigo primero por mandarla con Ashley cuando pudiste pedirle a cualquier otro que te hiciese el favor, y segundo por decirle a tu hija que no me contase algo importante, mañana iré a donde esa zorra y la mataré- aseguró, entrado a su cuarto.

Se recostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, abrazando a la pequeña contra su pecho y besándole la frente. Quinn las miró un momento y se acostó del lado derecho, apagó la luz dejando la televisión prendida a petición de la pequeña.

-Se acaba la película y la apago, ¿Vale? Ya es tarde, pequeña- Alecia sólo asintió, las tres terminaron de ver "El Rey León" Alecia estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Mami, ¿Puedes _cantadme_ una canción?- Rachel la miró enternecida.

-Claro, princesa, ¿Cuál quieres que te cante?

-La que cantas a mamá, _pedo _que le cantaste al tío Finn- susurró, para luego dejar escapar un bostezo.

-Vale- besó su frente, miró a la rubia y comenzó a cantar

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you  
Without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you  
Without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you  
Without...you

Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without you

I Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you  
Without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you  
Without you

Cuando vio que la niña se quedó dormida paró de cantar, se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello y habló:

-Cuando la veo recuerdo lo mucho que me ayudaste, ¿Sabes? Sin ti no habría podido superar la muerte de Finn y no hubiese logrado criar a Ryder y a Alexandra, pero sin ti jamás hubiese logrado tenerla a ella, Quinn- alzó la vista y miró sus ojos- cuando veo a nuestros hijos me doy cuenta que sin importar grande sea el desastre que hayas hecho, nunca podré estar molesta contigo más de una hora o diez minutos después de que ellos lleguen del colegio, simplemente no puedo- se le quebró la voz.

-Hey, tranquila- susurró la rubia, abrazando a ambas morenas, evitando aplastar a la niña- entiendo por qué te molestaste y no importa, lo importante es que al final del día siempre nos perdonamos y seguimos adelante- beso su frente- pero, en forma de disculpa, te dejaré presenciar el cómo la despido- Rachel dejó escapar una risita.

-Vale- respondió, acomodándose mejor para lograr dormir.

Cuando Rachel quedó profundamente dormida abrazando a la pequeña Quinn se dedicó a observarla tan tranquila y sonrió enternecida, sabía que, al igual que le pasaba a Rachel, ella no podía estar molesta con ella por mucho tiempo, sus hijos le recordaban toda su historia, logrando sacarle una sonrisa y que le diesen ganas de abrazar a la morena y besarla en forma de agradecimiento, se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro en un momento que nunca supo cuál fue.

* * *

_Lamento la demora, pero estaba en los últimos días de clases y bueno, no pude terminarlo hasta hace unos 20 minutos, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda déjenla en un Review que con gusto se las respondo en el próximo cap._

_**Alecia.**_

_ www. facebook media / set / ?set=a.562957553779113.1073741826.223000247774847 &type=1_

_Allí les dejo el link para que puedan ver cómo son los avatares de los personajes mejor que en la foto de la portada de la historia. Sólo deben quitarle los espacios._


End file.
